Fairy High
by Jude Morgenstern
Summary: Third Laxana week prompt- highschool. Laxus and Cana have been rivals since kindy but when Laxus crosses a line, how will he make up for it? read, reveiw and enjoy!


A/N: ok, for the record I dislike high school fics unless they have a long standing plot which isn't just teen angst. I tried to make this as light hearted as possible but once again, one-shots are not my forte, so any tips are appreciated. This is the third Laxanna week prompt high school, so I had no choice in the matter. I am an Australian, so keep that in mind when reading, it might be different to your school system. Anyways as always read, review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

Cana stood before none other than Laxus Dreyar. She rolled her eyes, stepping into his personal space.

"If I have to listen to you and your stupid mate laugh through an entire lesson ever again I swear I'm going to smash your heads together." Cana snapped, releasing the tension that had been building up between the two for weeks.

"As if you can talk, all you do is sit there and sip from your 'water bottle' and let the teacher look down your top." Laxus sneered, only to be rudely cut off but Cana's hand cracking across his face. Bixlow gasped slightly, wincing at his friends shocked expression. Freed winced, placing a hand over Ever Green's mouth before she could start her verbal assault- Laxus wouldn't thank her later.

"Actually, I'm in the top five of all my classes, on the hockey team and at least I can hold my liquor unlike you judging by what's written in the girl's toilets. And what have you got? You barely break even grades wise, other than wood work which isn't even a subject and the football team which has lost to Blue Pegasus High ever since you joined. So I suggest you and your mate shut the fuck up while the rest of us are trying to learn!" Cana snapped, storming out of the class room. An apologetic hand grasped his shoulder, which he shrugged off.

"She's a bitch anyway." Bixlow said, trying to comfort his friend. Laxus, glared at the door that annoying cow had walked out of shortly before following after. He jogged out of the constricting classroom and out into the hall. She'd be getting on her bus soon, the school was so small you couldn't help but know details like that, especially about someone you had a rivalry with since kindergarten. Laxus spotted her, walking across the school oval, definitely not her usual route. Maybe she was hoping to avoid Freed's lecture on the bus home? He ran after her, when he got close enough to be heard she froze before tensing, preparing to ignore him.

"I've got a home unlike some people. Ever think there was a reason your father left? It was probably because he found out your mum was pregnant with you and he fled like a dog." Laxus called, Cana froze in response. Laxus had crossed a major line, one that was marked in red and had a big warning sign that said 'do not cross on pain of death'.

"And I suppose I was so terrible my mother died rather than to look after me?" Cana asked rhetorically, her nails digging in to her folder. She turned to see his expression blank. "You've already said that. Two years, four months and one day after my mother died you said that to me. I remember because for the first few years after she died that's how I counted the date, by how long she'd been gone, and how I was reminded of her." Cana said, her tone like steel. "I knew you had an ego problem but bringing my parents into this was just low." She said, turning away from him but she didn't move, she just stood there, still as the tombstone she visited every Sunday. "I'll see you in class Laxus, you and Bixlow better shut up or I won't hold back. Not this time." She said clearly, Laxus dreading every word.

Cana walked away, leaving Laxus to jog back to his friends. The three of them didn't bother hiding their distaste at his words.

"She's a bitch, but not even a bitch deserves that." Ever Green said, with as little tact as ever. Freed's sombre expression echoed her words while Bixlow looked away, not wanting to add insult to injury.

"I'll make it up to her or something." Laxus mumbled, embarrassed he'd acted so brashly.

"You better, or this stupid rivalry you two have going just got a whole lot messier." Freed said, walking away with Ever in toe, Bixlow clearly debating which side to stick with. Laxus gestured with his hand for Bixlow to follow the others and he did so willingly.

"Fuck." Laxus said to himself, how could he possibly take those words back? Apologising was obviously out of the question. He'd have to find some other way of making it up to her, though it wouldn't be easy.

3 weeks later

God, what was her problem? Any normal girl would have gotten over the whole thing by now but not Cana. No, she just couldn't accept it when he gave her first preference at… anything! She simply refused, and stayed in her place. When he was quiet during class she simply ignored his presence all together (even when he went to the trouble of getting Bixlow to shut up as well!). What was it that she hated about him so much? It'd always been like this, from Kindergarten they were in the same class with the same god damned idiots. She had that Grey kid who was always getting picked on for losing his clothes, and Loke the man-whore. It was seriously a wonder that he got so many women to cling to him at once. But still she never seemed to stop having that part of her that wanted to shove a rusty nail into his brain.

Maybe that was an exaggeration, but after three weeks of trying to be nice to that… thing of a woman, she still hadn't forgiven him.

"Dreyar, see me after class." His Modern History teacher said after finishing his sentence on the causes of the Civil Rights Movement in both America and Australia. Laxus groaned quietly, his day just couldn't get any worse. The bell sounded, masking the sound of his forehead hitting his desk. As everyone else funnelled out of the room Laxus took his sweet time, slowly trudging towards the front of the class room where Mr. Clive stood, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes, sir?" Laxus asked, not knowing what to expect from the middle aged teacher. The teacher gave him a once over, pursing his lips in the way only a teacher truly can.

"I've noticed that for some time now all you seem to be doing in my class is glaring at the back of Cana's head, and while don't get me wrong it's better than Bixlow's phone it isn't really where I want your attention." Mr Clive said in a measured tone, his eyes laughing as they always were.

"Is that all sir?" Laxus asked, his expression frustrated- now she was even getting him in trouble from teachers! The brunette clasped his hands together, eyes alight.

"Actually no, I was wondering if you would tell me what is going on between the two of you?" the teacher said in a curious tone. Laxus sighed, dumping his stuff on the floor and taking a seat on the closest table.

"I said something stupid and no matter what I do she won't let up." Laxus said, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"May I ask what you said to make her so upset? I may be able to help." Mr Clive said, honestly trying to help his young student. Laxus sighed, at this point he was happy for any advice he could get.

"I said her Dad did a runner to get away from her." Laxus said, wincing at the memory. The teacher's eyebrows shot up his forehead in shock. "I was angry because she slapped me and then once I said it I couldn't take it back and then she made it into this big thing and stormed off. Now she barely even looks at me and no matter what I do she just won't let it go!" Laxus spluttered, trying to explain himself, but his words had next to no effect on his teacher.

"Well I see why she's so furious." Mr Clive said, moving to stand next to the window; his gaze alternating between the high school students enjoying lunch and Laxus' stricken form. "Well I can tell you one thing at least. Her father didn't leave because of her, he didn't even know about her when he did." He said, looking out the window with a rare serious expression.

"What do you mean? Did you know him?" Laxus asked, he knew full well that Mr Clive had only arrived in their small town a few years ago, just before they started High School.

"Can you keep a secret Laxus?" Mr Clive asked, his tone the opposite of his usual jesting tone, eyes boring into him. Laxus nodded, swallowing loudly under the pressure of his stare. "I'm her father." Mr Clive said in all seriousness, walking closer to get a better look at his expression. "She'll hate me even more for telling you this, but at least you can begin to understand where she's coming from." Mr Clive said with hopeful eyes. "I always thought you two would make great friends if you tried to understand each other."

Laxus was shocked to say the least, the term information overload seemed appropriate.

"But Cana lives in the orphanage, why isn't she living with you?" Laxus asked, still confused about the whole situation.

"You know Cana better than I do. Do you really think she'd forgive the father who abandoned her and her mother when she can't even forgive you for bringing it up?" The man asked, a sad smile inhabiting his face. Laxus shrugged, the answer was obvious. But as they'd grown up together Cana had never been one to hold a grudge, which made the current situation even more worrisome. "Anyway, that's all the help I can give you I'm afraid. She refuses to talk to me outside of class." He said, standing up to exit the room. He opened the door to see Cana standing outside it, her expression furious.

"You told him, didn't you?" Cana snapped, and when her father gave no immediate response she continued to abuse the middle aged man. "Why can't you get the message, I don't need you in my life, let alone interfering-" Cana was cut off by Laxus' visage staring down at her in the door way.

"I'm sorry I ever brought this damn thing up." Laxus said, pushing past the pair in an attempt to make a quick getaway. Cana grinned in victory, her laugh causing Laxus to freeze.

"You said it! I can't believe that worked!" Cana laughed to herself, shrugging off her father to aim a smug look at Laxus. "And here I was worried it wouldn't work." She said, strutting past him.

"She's definitely like her mother." Mr Clive said with a chuckle, locking the classroom behind him. Laxus' shock at the realisation of how he had played right into her hands wore off and he began to run after her.

"Oi! Wait up!"


End file.
